Episode 888
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "Sabo Enraged - The Tragedy of the Revolutionary Army Officer Kuma" is the 888th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Charlos was taken away, Donquixote Mjosgard promises to protect Shirahoshi during the Levely. Meanwhile, Sabo sneaks around Mary Geoise before going to the Domain of the Gods. Jewelry Bonney, who was disguised as the dowager queen Connie of the Sorbet Kingdom, sneaks into the Domain of the Gods when the injured Charlos is brought back there. When meeting his son, Rosward introduces his rental slave Bartholomew Kuma. While hiding underground, Sabo and his comrades plan to free Kuma. Long Summary A disguised Sabo successfully infiltrates Pangaea Castle as he goes through the Celestial Dragon Gate with other guards after a request was made for reinforcements. Inside, he splits from the group and surveys the castle, taking pictures with a special Den Den Mushi. He ends up running into a guard, who confronts him, but he quickly takes out the guard with Ryusoken and places him back at the door. Karasu then flies and makes a racket right outside, causing Sabo to head toward an exit. He encounters two more guards and runs away from them, popping a window open to make them think he jumped out into the abyss. In reality, he is hanging from the ceiling above them with Ryusoken, and he drops down and takes them out. He then runs toward a wall and destroys it with Ryusoken, allowing him to fly away on one of Karasu's crows. Karasu notes he acted recklessly, but Sabo says that they will be picking a fight there anyways. In the Socializing Plaza, Mansherry heals Shirahoshi's bruise, and Shirahoshi thanks her. Mjosgard tells Neptune that he intervened in Charlos' kidnapping attempt to keep his promise with Otohime. He promises to keep Shirahoshi safe for the next seven days of the Levely, and gives Leo permission to beat up any World Nobles who threaten her. Pell then races into the plaza and apologizes to Vivi for leaving her alone during the incident. She asks where her father is, and he reveals that Cobra and Riku Doldo III are currently meeting with Admiral Fujitora. Connie, the queen dowager of the Sorbet Kingdom, heads toward the Celestial Dragon Gate and the Domain of the Gods. The guards recognize her, but say she cannot pass and should return to the castle. Charlos is then brought toward the gate as he agonizes over his wound, and the gate opens for him. He is greeted by his father Rosward, and while the gate is open, Conney manages to elude the guards' gaze and run through it. Rosward expresses his disappointment with Mjosgard, and Charlos notices that his father is riding the invincible slave and Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, having gotten his turn to rent him. Two years ago, Kuma was assigned by the World Government to dispose of the Straw Hat Pirates on Thriller Bark. He confronted them there, but after Roronoa Zoro offered his life to save his captain Luffy, Kuma failed to kill the Straw Hats. He then appeared to confront the Straw Hats again on Sabaody Archipelago, but strangely possessed several new abilities, including the ability to shoot lasers. It turned out that these were machines modeled after Kuma called Pacifistas; the real Kuma, though, did appear on Sabaody and cause the Straw Hats to all disappear. By the time of the Battle of Marineford, the World Government's modifications on Kuma were completed, and he confronted his old Revolutionary comrade Emporio Ivankov without recognizing him. Ivankov was dumbfounded, and Doflamingo revealed to him that Kuma had lost his humanity and became the Pacifista PX-0. However, Kuma would then go on to keep watch over the Straw Hats' ship the Thousand Sunny while they were away for the next two years, having ominously told Silvers Rayleigh two years earlier about his allegiance to the Revolutionary Army and intention to help the Straw Hats. He departed from the Sunny when Franky came, and Franky later told the rest of his crew about this, saying that Kuma was one of their greatest allies. In the present, Rosward takes joy in hitting and stabbing Kuma on a whim, and Sabo becomes enraged as he watches from a nearby alley. He tries to charge at the World Nobles, but is caught and held back by Karasu, and they are pulled into the ground by Morley. Meanwhile, after having infiltrated the Domain of the Gods, Connie transforms into her real form, Jewelry Bonney. Bonney looks at Kuma, and gets tears in her eyes as she says she will never forgive the World Government. Under the ground, Karasu, Morley, and Lindbergh warn Sabo to not get worked up over Kuma, as even though they were saddened as well, they knew Kuma could never return to his old self even if he was freed. They note that the World Government has made a prime example out of him, as he is in this state after rebelling despite having once been a king of an affiliated nation. They warn Sabo that they cannot afford to mess up, and Sabo understands this, saying they can only succeed or die. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Sabo sneaking around Mary Geoise and taking pictures. He also subdues some guards. **Karasu appearing over the socializing plaza and later meeting up with Sabo. **Sabo witnesses the abuse Bartholomew Kuma suffered. He was going to attack Rosward until Karasu and Morley stop him. *This episode gives a recap of the Straw Hats' encounters with Kuma. Site Navigation